zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Twisted Heads on a Stick
Twisted Heads on a Stick is a horror/romance story by me. Characters *Slasher - is a (at debut) ??? year old female who wears a skin tight black bodysuit that only shows her hazel eyes and brown hair. She has killed many, and the reader doesn't discover her identity until the end. She uses a knife and is the female protagonist/antagonist. *Cameron Diaz- An (at debut) 18 year old male who wears a brown jacket, green shirt, jeans, has black eyes and black hair. He is a tourist who encounters Slasher and is not killed by her. He is the male protagonist. *Samuel Diaz- A (at debut) 17 year old male who is Cameron's cousin. He wears a black tuxedo, has brown eyes and brown hair. He is part of Cameron's tourist group that was spared and assists Cameron greatly. He is an important character. *Travis Diaz- A (at debut) 15 year old male who is Samuel's younger brother. He wears a grey tuxedo, has black eyes and light brown hair. He's a daredevil. He is part of Cameron's tourist group that was spared, and is the only character who can truly relate to Slasher. *Lacy Jordan- A (at debut) 15 year old female who is interested in Cameron. She stalks Samuel but Slasher is interested in her. She has red hair and brown eyes and wears a t-shirt and jeans. She is one of the three females who could be Slasher.. *Carmen Santiago- A (at debut) 16 year old female who parties frequently. She is irresponsible, has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a skimpy outfit and could be Slasher... *Kalixta Norman- A (at debut) 17 year old female who is mysterious. She is only seen in few scenes. She has a bandana around her eyes with her hair covered by a scarf. She is one of the three women introduced that could be Slasher.. Prologue "DARKWOODS SLASHER STRIKES AGAIN - Slasher kills 14 tourists, with their decapitated heads on a stick, twisted disturbingly and frozen in terror... " Cameron read the online article, with his cousins, Samuel and Travis. Samuel and Cameron had a look of disgust smitten on their faces. The idea that Travis had of going to the Darkwoods seemed insane to these two. "Travis...I keep telling you we should abandon this crazy thing! We'll all get killed!" Concerned Cameron almost shouted. Samuel simply nodded his head in agreement. "All the better!" Travis simply had a smile on his face. He chuckled and grabbed a glass of cola. His fingers twisted around the opener and a slight fizz noise came from it. He sipped, and let out a slight burp. "Uh...so are we going?" Samuel inquired. His bulging brown eyes were dying for a no. "HELL YES!" Travis' fist went up in the air, crushed the soda can and spilled it on the ground. He then threw it on the ground. "Dude...we are SO lucky your mom didn't come..." Cameron knew how iffy their mother was over spills. "We are SO going! If we come out alive, you owe me 30!" Travis looked at Samuel and Cameron, his eyes beckoning to adventure. "Ugh....fine.." The other two said. No stopping Travis if he wanted to do ANYTHING involving nature. "YES! Pack our bags!" ---- Her hazel eyes were opened. She had not seen a visitor around for days..but the rugged knife was stained with crimson red blood. The smell of iron was permeating all around the girl. Her skin tight black bodysuit had dried blood stains from days, months, maybe even years.. She heard a slight footstep and the chuckle of a young man. She heard six footsteps. Three young men. The more prey, the better. A hand outstretched to reach for her knife. Her foot, covered in blood, rose up and she ran, making no noise at all..she saw the three men, not far from her location. ---- Cameron heard something on the right. He didn't know who was there, but he hope d it wasn't Slasher. He turned his head, and to his horror, he saw a young lady in a skin tight black bodysuit with a knife in her hand. "TRAVIS, SAMUEL! RUN!" He panicked and screamed. Travis and Samuel hid behind a bush, determined not to leave without Cameron. She looked at Cameron. Her knife was so close to his head. Cameron had a look of terror. She didn't strike. Cameron's heart beat was rapid and he kept sweating. What's stopping me? Slasher's hazel eyes had this look of confusion. Instead of striking the young man, Slasher dropped the knife. She neared his trembling face. Cameron was shocked when she removed her mask, kissed Cameron, quickly put on her mask and simply picked up her knife. "Leave." Her soft, low voice spoke. Cameron motioned to stand up and picked up his bags, utterly stunned. The three men left the woods, unharmed, alive and the only survivors of a Slasher attack. Slasher stood there, shocked at herself. She..kissed a man? Even worse, her supposed victim, a trespasser of her forest? Slasher walked away, to return to her "base". Heads "SURVIVORS OF A SLASHER ATTACK?- Three teens, Cameron Diaz, Samuel Diaz, and Travis Diaz are the first survivors of a Slasher attac and we interviewed them..." Cameron read the article online in amazement with his cousins. He still couldn't believe the killer of many kissed him. He still remembers the feel of her slight peck on his lips. His cheeks had a slight tinge of burgundy. INCOMPLETE Twist Sticks The Bloodied Page Corrupted Kids Love the Flesh Kiss the Blood Hug the Knives Chuckle and Die Falling Muscles Love Me The Horror of Love Go Limp Don't Die.. ..Die Then Go, Go, Go DIE!! The Smell of Death Pocky Epilogue Trivia Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Cocoabean